Alistair Baby Daddy
by PurpliePanda
Summary: This is a story about how king Alistair fell in love with his best friends sister and had his baby. Who is an OC. Her brother is A Cousland so thats the Cousland thing. - oneshot one shot


How you two met:

I held my brother's arm as I walked up the stairs to the throne room. "His majesty is looking forward to met you." my brother said with a smile as he opened the door for me to walk into the plaice. " Do you think he will like me, Author?" my voice as gentle as a feather hitting the top of a lake. Smooth, elegant, and only known if you were watching or in this case listening. "I think he will be happy just to be able to talk to a female with out thinking she will try to bed him." he said a deep chucking coming from him and a smile on his face. Where I was left with the heat in my face. The talk of 'bedding' was something solitary. Mother made sure nothing of the kind came from my mouth. "You know Lilly the king and I are real friends and you don't have to worry' I opened my mouth to protest his statement, no madder how much truth was in his word. I did not wish to encumber him. This was his time to see his friend and stop being the commander of the grey and just be Author 'and don't try to say your not worried I know you. Your freaking out, I see it in your eyes" my brother said as we sat waited for the right time to go in. If my memory is right he was listening to the complaints of the nobles. A formidable but very important task. Time gradually pass, we would see people come out with papers and than rush back in there. I tried to look in to see the king but to my dismay I could not see in well enough. This did give me time to think of the king. I had heard he was young, honorable, handsomely strong, and a protector. He started to sound like a mabari show dog. Thought I knew he was jocular as well, most of what had reached me had been from my two brothers. They had found a way to keep idly gossip out if my ears. Knowing my brothers wished for me to live a clam peaceful life. After the murder of our parents, their need to keep me safe was even clearer. But the man that ruled the kingdom was a man of a stable well earned life. This had to be for sure. He was one of Author's friends so he had to be. When all the nobles started to come out my brother stood, he looked though, over, and around the crowd of higher and lower nobles. This made me do the same just so I would not be left out. "I see, next she will ask you to teach her how to be a Templar." the clam yet teasing voice of my eldest brother came to both our attention.

"Na she is to smart for that." my brother gave a teasing grin to me and than look up to my eldest brother Fergus. Author's grin left and just gave him a distraught look. "Anyway the chantry maybe taking her anyway... Thanks to you." any chance of having a peaceful day with my brothers was sucked away by the void it's self.

"That's a rather bad place to send a beauty like this. I may label that a crime" I hear a virile voice but still had a tenderness to it. Author and myself turned and Fergus stepped forward. I looked at the man in front of me. My cheeks and ears red, my face got hotter from the rush of blood rising to my face form what I would hope would be a complement. I crusted and Fergus bowed. Author just smile and chuckled. "That's my lil sister Alistair. Don't break her heart. I would have to beat your- well you would not have an heir." Author said not wanting to use such dirty words around me. Alistair smiles at me. A hidden gleam in his eyes. As I looked at him more he seemed a bit childish. Laughing and joking with author and Fergus, I would add a soft smile or light giggle ever now and then.

How you two found love:

Alistair and I had become rather close, well as close as two can be when one is king and one is a noble. He had snuck into my room the other night. I was rather dazed to watch him claim though my window in the inn me and Fergus were staying at. He said I was his little princess and being the prince of Ferelden he would save me. But he almost fell out the window so I was giggling the whole time.

Alistair looked at me as we went for a stroll in the royal garden. "You have beautiful hair." he then blush releasing what he had said. This made me pull my wavy light brown hair in front of me brushing my fingers throw the bottom. "I was trying to give you a comment, I don't think that was the best way. Forgive me, my lady." Alistair's sweet words were hard not to miss. It was quite for a while. "I like your hair too." I said, I was shocked to find myself using the bad line. But I could not stop myself for many nights in the last few months I have thought of many thing that had to do with my treasured king. One being running my hands though his hair, He chuckled and ran a hand up the front of his hair smiling. "I do find myself obsessing over it time to time." I giggled, he did not wish for me to feel awkward. He truly was a sweet man, a ruler for his people to service them and keep them safe. His arms looked to be able to keep any person safe, any madden. Thinking of such things was such a wrong thing. He was the king I am a noble here to help my people. Alistair stopped making me have to fallow suit. He pointed over to a part of the garden it was a pond. I walked over to it, in that pond there were many lilies so many I could not count. " I come here when I am stuck here in the palace, It reminds me of when I am most happy." he stopped to rub the back of his neck, looking away blushing. "When I am with you to be exact." when I looked up at him. He was all red and looking at me. His eyes wished for me to say something. What could I say, the man I had could not stop my brain from thinking about just told me something I longed to hear for so long. But I was going to become a sister I would be leaving in a few weeks Away forever from my dearest friend, the only man who has ever held my heart. I rapped my arms around his neck as I leaped into his arms. "Lilly?" he was shocked I could tell but when I did not let go he held me close as well.

How you got together:

"I am very happy I got to spend this afternoon with you, my dear." Alistair said kissing the back of my hand. I blushed; he seemed so affection as of late. He would grasp my hand, walk a little closer, he had even kissed my cheek a few time. He chuckled and looked behind me. "ah Fergus! I need to speck with you. Mi Lady." He said bowing and walking behind me.

Later that evening I was sitting in my room at the inn doing my brailed pigtails. I heard a knock at the door and pulled my robe on. I was thinking it was Fergus to wish me good night but I was shocked to see Author standing there smiling at me. "Brother?" I said hugging him. I moved to the side to let him in. He looked around than sat in a sitting chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling sitting on the side of the bed that was facing him. He just shrugged. "On the kings Business in town so I thought I would come see my Favorite girl." I giggled. "I'm going to have to talk to Alistair about not telling me!" I said smiling, I loved that he had kept it secret from me.

"O 'Alistair'? Not 'King' or 'His Majesty'?" He said smiling in a making fun of way. I blushed so hard I left my ears burn. "It was just a slip of the tongue." "Right, Right. So what do you think of good king Alistair?" He asked grinning like a cat. "He is very sweet, and caring, he does the cutest thing when he is nervous, he starts freaking out, and wont stop talking. His smile is the sweetest a bit lopsided when he has been laughing to much. And he is the most genital man I have ever met." I knew I had got into some kind of trances because I had not heard my brother chuckles. "MM O tell me more." He said smiling I through a pillow at him.

He moved over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "If you care about him why don't you marry him?" He said in a joking manner. I looked down, I knew I should not, could not love the king but I could not stop myself. The tears were in my eyes. "Lily?" Author asked putting a hand on my back. "He is the King, and I'm going to be sent away!" I got up and looked at Author. "I can't stop loving him!" I yelled than hugged my brother. He put his hand on my back. "Its okay" he said over and over as I cried into his chest.

When I was awoken it was still dark out, and I was in bed. I could not even remember getting in bed. "Lily?" asked a voice in the dark. "Lily? Wake up. Please." That sounded like Alistair. But what was he doing in my room. "Alistair?" I heard him exhale. "Lily, are you awake?" I mumbled a yes as I sat up and looked at him. He lights a candle. "That's better now I can see the beauty of my fair land" he smiled a charming smile at me as I pushed my pig-tales to the front. He placed the end of my pigtail in the palm of his hand. Alistair looked so calm and different than when he was with other people. Even around Author.

I knew I did not have much time left with my king. I would be leaving him soon. To server the maker a man I could not give my heart too the maker when it belongs to this lovable man in front of me. "Alistair-" "Lily-" I blushed and looked down. "My King should speck first." I said smiling sweetly up at him. He groaned putting his head down. Did I do something wrong? Was he upset? When he looked up at me he exhaled. He cupped my face. "What happen to Alistair, sweet-ling?" he asked leaning close to my face making me blush. "I-I just thought I s-should, Y-your king." Not being able to speak right made this all the worse. He kissed the corner of my mouth. I squeaked and pushed my face into the bed that was to the side of his body.

The King just kissed me! My first Kiss was the king! My love, my Alistair. I could die, happy, and completely. "Lily! Did I do something wrong? Author said that would be right! I'm sorry. Why am I always so stupid!" Alistair said getting up and walking around the room passing is more like it. I turned my head biting my lip. "Alistair" He looked at me somewhat nervous. He seemed ready for whatever I was about to say. I squeaked and rolled around on the bed and stopped when I was faced up on my back looking at him.

"Lily, are you okay?" he seemed very worried, like I was possessed. I smiled up at him. Than giggled how could I not be okay, or great! I looked up at him. I jumped up and grabbed his hand and put in on my breastbone. "You just gave me the best going away gift." I smiled up at him. He gave me a confused look. "An awkward moment?" he asked joking. "No, my first kiss. From a man I –" How could I confess my love to the King, he must get this a lot. Young maddens throwing himself at him. Falling in love with him. "From the man you what?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Man I respect." I said moving away from him. I walked over to my table mirror and started to undo my pigtails. He walked in behind me and stopped me from brushing my hair. "Respect?" he asked worried and the sadness in his voice it was close to breaking my heart. He kissed my shoulder, than rested his head on it. "I was really hoping to hear more." He chuckled but this was different. He turned me around I was shocked to see him kind of stressing out.

He started to breath heavy. His face got a little wet. "L-liy, L-lly. Um do I mean would you, if you want to." He exhaled. "Andraste's knickers. You would think this would be easy." He put his head on my tummy. I put my hands in his hair it always clammed him. Made him sleepy too. I was scared if something could shake my king so. It must be a big deal.

"I love you Lily" he said into my tummy. My hands stopped and his breath stopped. "I wish I would have known you all my life, so I could have seen your first smile, been your first escort to your first ball, even been your first kiss maybe." My King, no My Alistair was confessing to me his dream, that had to do with me. I couldn't think I could not breath, or break away from the moment, I feared it would go away and I would wake up in my bed alone and without my Dear Alistair. "You seem to fill my thoughts, being king has been harder everyday I have known you. I worry about if you are safe out of my care, I fear they are sending you away from me sooner." He seemed to pull me closer. "I think of your smell, so sweet yet so light that only someone close could smell it. Like my own smell, special for my nose." He chuckled. "I only dream you feel the same way."

He looked up at me; he moved his left hand into his pocket. Moving to one knee, every movement seem to be slower than the last, and I had seen Fergus do the same so many years go it seemed. I had my hopes of what would come.

"Lily I know you may not love me, for we have never spoken of it. But if you will not marry me because you love me. Then please marry me just as a friend, for I fear I may kill any man who would try to take you from me. Even the Maker."

I looked at him eyes wide; he had just treated the Maker, just to marry me. Marry me, how could I say no, or yes. Fergus would be so angry. Author would we angry with Alistair for going behind his back. But I would hate myself forever to lie to the man in front of my and tell him I hate him, and then lie to the Maker by giving my heart only to him. When it is not even my heart any longer.

"I adore you more than I can ever express, you have become my meaning for living." He looked at me with the most touching eyes I have ever seen, kinder than my mothers, stronger than my brother, and more loving than any eyes I have ever seen. "If I was to say No to you my king, my Alistair I would end my own life."

He jumped up and hugged me in his arms pulling me close to him. "I am going to kiss you, now don't run away." He said with a smile then leaned down and places his lips onto mine, I could not help but smile. A feared worrier was kissing me like I would break any moment; I pushed my lips to him. He only pulled me closer. He moved his tongue to my lips, I was shocked but when he tried to open my mouth I just let it happen.

I thought he would taste odd or even bad, but he tasted sweet like he had just had a chocolate. He pulled away when he felt me grab tightly to his cloths for a need for breath.

He placed a box in my hand. "You must wear this. At all times. Even in the bathtub." He smiled a goofy smile. I opened it and inside was a ring with a blue stone in it. I was shocked at how lovely it was. I had almost never seen it before. "It's from my mothers amulet. It is one of the few things I have of hers; it is very dear to my heart. I felt it was only right I give it to the holder of my heart."

How it happen:

I was so nervous, planning a wedding was hard, Fergus had say he would have nothing to do with our wedding. Saying Author and Alistair had gone behind his back and used my innocent mind against me. I know he loved me so much. I was almost his only family. Author was almost never around, he had the order to look after.

But that did not stop Alistair and so it didn't stop me. Eamon was trying to show Alistair that this was a bad idea. It had almost gotten his fired a few times. He was saying the Cousland's were to high up and people would say we were just trying to fight for power and if he really cared he would not put my family in danger.

Alistair had to remind him a few times that it was in fact his life and his country. But right now I was worrying about the flower! They were all white roses. ROSES! Not to mention the lace was off color. Then the wild flowers that were to represent my mother and father were late, and My dress had a hole.

I was walking to the royal bedchambers where Alistair was relaxing from all this work. When I got to the door I looked at the guards, they didn't move. "May I please see his majesty?" I asked eyes wide like a puppy, they looked at each other. "Um he has asked to not be bothered." The one on the left. "Would you like us to tell him you stopped by." I finally snapped, why could I not see My Alistair!

I started to cry, it just all came out. "I want to see my Alistair!" They freaked out, I understand why, and I felt bad but how am I to have a royal wedding when everything is messed up!

One of them started to knock on the door. "your Majesty, Lady Cousland is um crying.. sir." I heard the door fly open and then I looked up and Alistair was there in two seconds with his arms around me. "Shh Love I'm here." He said, I just hugged him back. He seemed a little wet, and that's when I thought about what he was wearing, which happen to be un-tied pants and that seemed to be it. I blushed cherry as I cried which just seem to make me look more upset.

He picked me up and nodded to the men as he walked back inside, he sat me down on the bed. He was way bigger than mother and fathers. He pushed some of my hair that had fallen from my buns. He smiled at me and kneeled down. I could see his smalls throw the laces. "What is wrong with my queen?" he asked smiling at me I looked into his eyes. Kind of not hearing his question.

I had never gotten use to the feeling. The want, It was weird, my tummy was in knots and I felt all excited in a way I had never been before. I smiled at him then ran my hand over his face. I felt a pull to him. He held my hand and kissed its palm. "Tell me, what's wrong love." He said a little worried. I ex haled trying to push the feelings away. "The flowers are wrong. ROES! My dress is messed up, and nothing is right. I'm failing at everything, I just wish mother was here." I said looking down mother would have known what to do, how to get things done, and how to do it without worry.

"MM well Roes aren't bad, after all we cant have two many Lily's fighting for best in show. The others would get jealous and cry and well it wont be pretty. Also the dress can be fix, if not I will beat them till its right. Mahaha" he said in a joking manner that I just had to giggle too. "There is my smile." He came up and kissed my lips. I kissed back, I moved my tongue into his mouth I must say I have gotten much better at this. Rushing my hands in his hair made him pull back and put our foreheads together "MM containing myself is going to be hard if you stay much longer." He said from a top of me. I had not even noticed that I was lying back on the bed, he was good at making me forget, everything but him.

"Don't make me leave." I said running on hand from his head down his neck, to his chest, that was when he stopped me; he had a sharp intake of breath. "You know your suppose to be a virgin when we get married." He said and kissed my hand. "Mother was not when she married father." I said rubbing my leg between his. He chuckled shaking his head. He pushed his head into my neck, he started to nibble, and sucking making me closes my eyes and bites my lip. He started to rub up and down my sides. He got to the top and started to undo the laces but after I bite his neck he moaned and just ripped the laces.

How you told him:

"Mi Lady would you like me get you anything else?" I sighed shaking my head no. No one could help, my husband and to go to some corner of the world to work out problems, and for all the time he has been gone, I have been growing his child within me. Eamon tried to get me to write him but I told him no, this was not something you send in a letter. I even had Eamon's letters checked; he would not tell my husband I was pregnant. My child will be my news, Alistair will be happy no doubt.

All he has ever wanted was a family and I want to give it to him. More than anything, more than life it's self. I want Alistair to be happy, He had told me that the wardens could not have children or at least not easily, he even told me that if we don't have kids I could have all the puppies I wanted.

I sighed and rubbed my belly. "Your daddy better get home soon or he will be very upset when he misses you." I walked around the gardens, Alistair and I had been happy for the short time we had to ourselves. He thought me many thing I didn't know how to do, one being how to use a danger. Only the one, my left arm kept getting tried and I made him carry me back to our room. Which may also be why I am with child.

When he left things were hard, I was left to keep the people happy. They wanted to know that their King still had love for them and I always would try to remind the people whenever I was out among the people or hearing the people's complaints. I felt I was doing everything wrong and whenever I had a problem I had to get help, because when people come to you asking for warden solders, Well you don't promise them solders.. I found out.

Now the royal gardens are rather off from the rest of the palace, so when I heard cheering, my mind was rather blank. My brother could be home again, being the hero of Ferelden does make it hard to travel, I am told. It could be my husband. But seeing as the last time and the time before that and so it was not he, I just find it hard to believe it could be him. So that left Teagan. He had helped me so much with everything, very patient and sweet. But not as sweet as my husband, that could not be matched.

I started to walk back to the castle when I heard a twig snap. When I turned around I saw a small cat come crawling out of the woods, it had a blue bow on it and when I went to it I had to get on my knees to pick it up. "aw what are you doing out here?" I asked it, I knew it would not answer but it was just so cute. "Mew" I hugged it close then looked around, a cute little kitten out in the royal gardens was rather strange.

"I see you have found my cat, Mi Lady." I looked up and saw Alistair. Grinning at me with that cute, bit lopsided grin. My heart stopped. "It also seems I have been gone far to long." He said looking at my over grown belly. "Alistair!" I said trying to get up, But that caused more pain than anything else. When I dropped the cat he 'Mew!' I felt so bad the poor dear. But I felt like my insides were being pushed together. "Alistair!" I said this time more in pain than in enjoyment.

"Love!" He helped me stand up. "Alistair, I think he wants to met you really bad!" "HOLY CARP! No, keep him in there!" This was one of the few moment that I felt smarter than my husband. "I'm sorry Ali-Bear you don't get to – OW!" I started to cry because of the pain. "Guards!" I bit later there was two men. Alistair picked me up. "Go to the Castle and tell them the queen is in labor, and has sharpen nails!" He looked down at me. "Ow that hurt." He said talking about his shoulder that I had been using as a way to get the pain out. "Kitten!" I said out in a loud breath. "O- O and the kitten with the blue bow, get her too!" Said Alistair trying to move passes them all I heard was a yes sir.

"You don't seem shocked about the baby" I said trying to stay calm on our way back. "Well your brother told me. It seems you have some explaining to do later." "Alistair what if no one is theeeerrre!" I said as the pain got worse. "O there is, The guy playing me in the march is a mage." He said kind of casually. How was that something simple? "Good to know." I said worried as hell one of the guards would know it was not him or the mage would use magic and everyone would think the king was a mage.

Some time after not a year but not right after-

"Duncan, shhh" he just kept crying and crying no madder what I did. "Shhh" Please Maker just make him stop. I held him as we walked through the castle together. Just my son and me. My loud, loud son. How was I to know having a baby would be so loud and annoying? "Now there is a sight, the queen of Ferelden caring for her own child. I always thought you people had someone to do that." I looked back and saw Alistair. I walked over to him and put my head on his chest making sure I did not crush Duncan. "He is so loud, just make him stop."

Alistair chuckled and picked him up, "Now what could be wrong?" he asked Duncan, he just cried louder. "O that's all. Just keep talking." He said to him, this only made him get louder and louder. "I know she is pretty that was I married her!" Alistair said like he was talking to a person who could talk to him back. He kept started to get quite. My eyes almost popped out of my head. "He just wanted to talk to someone." I smiled at him. "Where did you learn to do that?" "Talk? Somewhere is my younger years, the dogs were good teachers ya know." he said smiling. I hugged him around his waist. He kissed the top of my head. "I would be so lost without you." I said looking up at him to see him smiling down at me. "My map skills are pretty amazing."


End file.
